Left Behind
by J. Marguerite
Summary: Fresh from South Africa, Peter's cousin begins Hogwarts at the beginning of the Marauder's sixth year. Taking a mild interest in her, Sirius tries to convert her to 'the other side of the team'. FF, FM, MM- SBRL. Chapter 1 is up. Unfinished as of yet.


A/N: I'm not all too sure as to why I'm writing this. I most likely will never finish and/or update it, and if I it'll either be lousy or very short. But who cares, it'll stop my muse from spinning out of control. 

Has anyone heard the 'Lords of Acid' song 'Let me see your pussy'? Oh, man, it's funny. What was I saying? Oh yes, no idea as to why I'm writing this, but I am, so you bloody well enjoy it. I need to pee.

By the by, I decided to give Peter a bigger role in this fic than he usually gets in others. Although he is a back-stabber, he must have been kind of cool for James, Sirius and Remus to let him into the Marauders, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I think I want to. I'd probably be going nuts, or something. I like peanuts. I do own my original character, however.

Warning: Slash pairings, swearing, just everything I manage to throw into my fics.

Inspiration: 

__

God my fingers burn,

  
Now when I think of touching your hair

  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  


If I can call you and tell you I care

__

And I would love to bring you down,

  
Plant your feet back on the ground  
  
You think you're so beautiful

  
(So beautiful)

-Pete Murray 'So Beautiful'_  
_

*

Rolling onto his stomach, James 'Prongs' Potter, stared over the lake, and rolled his bespectacled eyes. Throwing a stone into the said lake, and watching drops of water rise as it crashed through the water, the sixth-year student let out a small groan.

'Padfoot, you really are pathetic. Do you even feel any sympathy to what that girl will think when she never hears from you again?'

The summer holidays were over, and the first week of school had gone by with students and teachers alike with their minds back in the holiday period. The fading summer sun was slowly slipping into that of autumn, and yet it still tried to pelt down its rays relentlessly, although as the gray clouds in the distance was making the star's efforts somewhat useless.

The four Marauders were lounging by the lake, the autumn sun warming their cheeks as they dipped their bare feet in the cool water of the Hogwarts lake. Sirius 'Padfoot' Black was just retelling the tale of his summer fling to his fellow friends, occasionally flipping a lock of his dark hair behind his ear.

Snorting, the said boy laid back on his elbows. 'Honestly? No. After all, it was just a small fling, nothing big. And if she can't realise that, then, well that's just sad.'

'You're such a player.' Spoke up Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, whom was lounging next to their werewolf companion, Remus 'Moony' Lupin. Sirius's head snapped up quickly, and he narrowed his brow.

'Well, so? I'm not a player, really, I just… like girls. A lot. You got a problem with that? It's not like I cheat on anyone.'

This caused James and Peter to both fall into loud fit of laughter. Sirius stared at them blankly, mouth open.

'What's so funny?' he demanded. Remus lifted his gaze from the book he was reading, and smiled coyly. 

'If I recall, Padfoot, you went out with three girls last year alone. And if I recall again, you went out with another two girls in our forth year.'

'Oh… I did, didn't I?' Sirius smiled cheekily, before growing serious once again. 'But that's not the point, the point is that I will try not to do that again this year. Wait… that wasn't the point was it? The point is… Ergh, screw it. It's not like _you_ did anything of great interest the past holidays, Wormtail.'

Peter lifted is gaze, and wiped a tear from the corner of his small eye. 'Actually, my cousin has moved over from South Africa. And that, in my opinion, is much more interesting then some fling.'

Sirius just snorted, and crossed his ankles out in front of him. Remus turned a page in his book, and nestled into a more comfortable position on the tree he was leaning on.

'Was she that girl who you were talking to on the train?' Moony asked casually, brushing a lock of his tawny hair from his eyes. The blonde nodded, stretching his fingers across the grass. James rolled onto his back, sitting up quickly. He shook a few blades of grass from his hair, and curled his legs underneath him.

'I never knew you were from Africa.' 

Peter glanced over at James, both his brows shooting up. 'I'm not. My aunt married someone from South Africa. She moved back here from there when she and my uncle broke up. She got custody of my cousin.'

'Ah.' James nodded slowly. Sirius shuffled closer to his friend, and plucked a flowering weed from the ground.

'So she attends here now, eh?' Padfoot asked, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder. Peter nodded wordlessly. 'How come we haven't spoken to her, then?'

'Because she got sorted into Ravenclaw. I guess she would've spoken to you on the train, but she didn't really want to be seen with me.' Peter added a weak laugh at the end of his sentence, clearly hurt by his cousin's actions.

'What's her name?' Remus inquired by Peter's side, still not lifting his head from his book.

'Vatusia- some freaky African name or something.' Peter replied, leaning his head back on the back of the tree. The boys sat in silence for a few lingering moments, James occasionally throwing stones into the lake in front of them. Finally, Peter broke the deafening silence.

'I think that's her over there.' He commented, pointing a hundred or so yards over to his right. A group of five or so girls were laughing loudly, as two over the group tried were fighting, trying to push the other one into the lake. The Marauders watched them silently, even Remus lifting his head to watch the females. The short of the two girls managed to throw the other one in, and when she did she cheered loudly. The boys chuckled, and Remus went back to his reading.

'Is she cute?' Sirius asked, feigning innocence. Peter's eyes grew wide, his eyebrows shooting upwards.

'I _beg_ your pardon?' he almost cried. 

Sirius raised a brow, and asked his question again. 'I asked, if she cute?'

Peter narrowed his eyebrows. 'I don't know about you, Sirius, but I make it a habit _not_ to check out my cousins.'

James sniggered silently, yet quieted when Sirius elbowed him in the side. 'Well surely you should know whether she's okay or not.'

'Look, Padfoot, you asking me whether I think Vatusia's cute or not is like me saying I find Remus's mother hot!'

Remus snapped his head up, and stared, shocked at Peter. 'You think my Mum's hot?'

The shortest of the lads shook his head. 'No! I never said that, I was just making a statement!'

The werewolf just continued to stare, his mouth opened slightly. 'You think my Mum's hot…' he murmured.

'Moony, Wormtail didn't say that.' James said soothingly, patting his friend's knee. Remus just continued to stay in a shocked state, however. Sirius just rolled his eyes at the two, and turned back to Peter.

'Look, how about we go over there,' Sirius began, nodding towards the girls, 'And I judge for myself? And who knows, I may even ask her on a date, how'd that be, 'ey?'

'Sirius, I don't think she's you're type, I know my cousin.'

'Oh, please, I'm every girl's type. Now come on, let's have a look.'

Peter whined, and reluctantly agreed. Sirius pulled Remus up, who was still in a state of shock, and James followed.

As they neared the group, the girls halted what they were doing, some with a confused look on their face, the others a dreamily staring up at Sirius. Peter cleared his throat, and stared at one, which only raised a brow at him.

'Vatusia, can you come here for a minute?' he asked, through grit teeth. A coffee-coloured girl with a pair of red spectacles on her nose stood up, and walked towards Peter. Tucking a loose strand of hair into her hair-tie, she stared expectantly at Peter.

'Yeah?' she asked, her accent filtering through her word. Peter turned his gaze to Sirius. 

'Vatusia, this is Sirius, James and Remus.'

Remus pointed accusingly at the blonde. 'He has a crush no my Mum!'

The South African girl only stared wordlessly. Peter shook his head, and motioned vaguely at Sirius. The taller male, cocked his head, and nodded. 'You're okay.'

'I beg your pardon?'

Sighing, James took the initiative to explain. 'Sirius here wanted to know whether you're good-looking enough for him.'

'Huh?'

'He's a bit of a lady's man.'

'Oh.' Vatusia nodded, clearly confused. 'And…?'

'And I think you're okay.' Sirius spoke up.

'Well that's got to be a good thing.'

'It can be if you want it to be.' Padfoot said, grinning.

'Padfoot, _please_ don't hit on my cousin.' Peter whined behind James. Vatusia laughed, placing a hand over her mouth, as if on an inside joke. Seeing his cousins' grin before she could hide it, Peter snorted softly. Vatusia's friends had stopped giggling behind her, and stood up, walking up to the girl. 

Rolling his eyes at Peter's comment, Sirius, waved politely at the girls. Before he could speak, Vatusia cut in.

'Look, Sirius, was it? Even if you did ask me out, I probably wouldn't accept.'

Sirius stared at her, eyebrows raised. 'Why not?'

The girl shrugged. 'You're just… not my type.'

This time, Peter let out a louder laugh, a few of the girls giggling behind Vatusia. Confused, Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets. 'How do you know? Has Peter told ya' 'bout me or something?'

'Somewhat, but I didn't need him to. I can just tell you wouldn't be my type.' 

The male shifted about in his spot; not used to being rejected- not that he had asked her out on a date yet. 'And… why wouldn't I be your type?'

Vatusia grinned widely, showing her teeth, the corners of her dark green eyes crinkling. 'Because you wouldn't be. You're too… manly.'

One of Vatusia's new friends let out a pelt of laughter, obviously having been trying to stifle it. The brunette turned to study her friend, and patted her shoulder affectionately. Padfoot turned to James and shrugged. When Vatusia turned back, Sirius spoke again.

'Well I can't help it if I'm a guy, and with that comes the fact I may be manly. But surely that couldn't make me the wrong type for you.'

'Yes, it can.' Vatusia shot back, nodding.

'Really? And why is that?'

Vatusia smiled coyly, and leant forward so she so close from Sirius, that he could almost count the number of freckles and pimples on the girl's face. 'Because I'm a lesbian.'

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Turning about to face her friends, Vatusia nodded towards the castle, and the five girls headed up to the old building, the one that had laughed earlier still shaking with chuckles. 

Sirius scratched his head, trying to comprehend what had happened. Stepping up to his friend, Peter shrugged, a wide grin on his face. 'I told you, mate. You're not her type.'

Frowning, Sirius pushed Peter firmly, and crossed his arms over his chest. 'How… Ergh, how can she like girls?'

'How can you?' Remus asked, seeming to have broken from his trance.

Sirius raised a brow, but shrugged, not answering Remus's question. 'I'm every lady's man!'

'Every _straight_ lady's man, Padfoot.' James spoke up. 

'Oh, you get my point.' Sirius mumbled. He thought for a moment, before his face lit up. 'I've got it! I'll show your cousin, Peter, that… that I can beat any girl and… and I'll convert her!'

'And why would you want to do that? I think she's perfectly happy being a lesbian.'

'That doesn't matter any more!'

Peter whined, and sat down on the ground, James and Remus joining him. Sirius remained standing however.

'Padfoot, I think Peter's right. She didn't even blink twice when she saw you. Why don't you just go screw that Hufflepuff girl, Kendra what's-her-face? She's smitten with you.' James suggested.

Sirius just waved his hand, and shook his head. 'No! I'm going to convert that girl and by God when I'm done she's going to be obsessed with every Tom, Dick and Harry!'

Peter rested back on his elbows. 'But she's perfectly happy with every Joy, Jade and Fanny.'

'Shut up, Peter. I'm determined. And hey, she isn't half bad, I could do worse.'

Remus let out a cry, and pointed at Peter. 'You think my Mum's hot!'

*

A/N: If I decide to continue this (which I may), I will work on Vatusia's character a lot more. And yes she will be normal! In my opinion she already seems normal.

Anyway, please review intelligently! 


End file.
